1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to housings, and more particularly to pop-out or pop-up outlets for electronics housings, and most particularly to pop-out or pop-up outlets for surge protection devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electrical outlets on electronics housings are well-known in the art. Surge protection devices are also well known in the electronics art as being desirable and/or necessary for protecting sensitive electronic devices from surges of current, whether over line cords, telephone lines, or other connections. A common problem with electronics housings and surge protection devices of all types is they never seem to have enough outlets to protect the desired number of devices.
The electronics housings and surge protectors known in the art generally have a fixed number of outlets or receptacles, or require modules to be added to provide additional outlets or receptacles. This may increase the size of the housing or the surge protection device, and may increase the overall cost of the housing or surge protection device. Thus, those skilled in the art have continued to search for ways to have additional outlets or receptacles present which do not take up space when not needed, and do not require the addition of modules or other devices to the basic housing or surge protector device.